random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in the Bathhouse
is an animated television series that premiered on both Disney XD and Nickelodeon December 2013. It is a crossover spin-off between the animated shows, Phineas and Ferb and The Legend of Korra, and the video game series, The Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Hearts. The setting for this show is also based off of areas, specifically the bathhouse, in the Studio Ghibli film, Spirited Away which the plot for the first season is also based off from. By the second season, the show also became a crossover with the film, The Wind Rises and the popular Pokémon franchise. By the third season, the show also became a crossover with Gravity Falls and video game franchise Mario. This is one of Robin Williams' last roles before he passed away on August 11, 2014. Overview 'Book One' The first season, Book One, follows along an old guy who works for the Grand Bathhouse named Gaepora who goes on majestic adventures in the Grand Bathhouse with his co-workers and partners in crime, Major Monogram and Tenzin, to find out about the great secret that the boss of the bathhouse, Master Xehanort, keeps from all of his underlings. 'Book Two' The second season, Book Two, takes place a couple of months after Book One. Still centering around Gaepora, he has become the new head of the bathhouse. Things take a turn when an old man, Rauru, start working at the bathhouse and claim to have similar powers to Gaepora. With the help of his new assistant, Giovanni Battista Caproni, they work out together to find out the secrets of this mysterious man. 'Book Three' 'Book Four' 'Book Five' Episodes See: Adventures in the Bathhouse/Episodes Cast and Characters Production Development The show's development started on January 31, 2012 by Phantom R for Bowser & Jr.'s birthday under the name of Gaepora and Monogram, but then it quickly came to a halt on right after and soon the show was in development heck. The show would be then cancelled by CompliensCreator00 on July 8, 2012 because of the "TBA Removal Movement" by HomestarSB9 on Random-ness Wiki. However the next day, Bowser & Jr. then stated that he would continue developing the show so that it won't get cancelled. That however, turned into a false statement as the show went into development heck once again. Finally on February 23, 2013, the show started to gain a lot more progress than what it had and was finally given an airdate, revealing the main cast, and the studios behind it, as well as a new name for the show. The exact reason why this show is airing on Disney XD instead of Disney Channel is because this show was deemed "too manly" for Disney Channel standards and since Disney XD is mainly targeted to male audiences, it would make much sense that it would air there instead. During the events of San Diego Comic-Con International 2013, details emerged with more details regarding the show. As the show contains characters from properties of Disney and Nickelodeon, a partnership deal has been struck in which the show will air on both Disney XD and Nickelodeon. The show has also been delayed to winter of 2013 to not overshadow the upcoming The Legend of Korra which premieres the following September. It has also been revealed that like Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, each season would be referred to as "Books" and would have its own separate story like the latter show. After the premiere of the finale of Book One, more information on Book Two was revealed. It was announced that the Book Two will delve further into the Zelda part of the crossover and deal more with Gaepora's past. It was also announced that Studio Ghibli would join in the crossover with the use of the film, The Wind Rises, as well as popular Nintendo franchise, Pokémon. Due to the inclusion of Pokémon, the show has also started to air on Cartoon Network. On May 3, 2014, it was revealed that the entire show will run for five seasons, each season having 13 episodes, bringing it up to 65 episodes. Every season starting with the second season will have a special per season, bringing the episode number up to 69 episodes. A theatrical film has also been announced to be greenlit for production. On June 19, 2014, it was revealed that similarly to Book Two, Book Three will feature an inside look at Major Monogram's past and Book Four will follow Tenzin's origins. Bowser & Jr. also revealed that there will be a lot more various series and franchises that will be included in the show with a lot of them debuting in Book Three. Later that day, it was revealed that Gravity Falls and Mario are the franchises that will crossover in the series in Book Three with the recurring cast for that season revealed. This is one of Robin Williams' last roles before he passed away on August 11, 2014. Fortunately, he was able to voice his character, Gaepora, up until the series' finale as well as the upcoming film. Both the finale and the film will have a special dedication for Robin Williams after the end credits. On August 16, 2014, it was announced that Jim Meskimen, voice of the character Rauru and the current voice of the Genie from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Disney's adaption of Aladdin] after Robin Williams and Dan Castellaneta respectively, would lend his voice for Gaepora in future media. Gallery Team_Sexy_Old_Men.png|Group artwork of Gaepora (left), Tenzin (center), and Major Monogram (right). Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Gaepora Category:Major Monogram Category:Tenzin Category:Master Xehanort Category:Hawt